Two Sides of a Coin
by AlterGenesis-X
Summary: [Chapter 1] Adachi Momo and Okayasu Kairi after everything they've been through are still together. Sae, jealous of Momo, attacks her and fails. Suddenly, a new student in placed in their classroom and Sae needs someone to unleash her vengence on.


**Disclaimer: **In no way do I, AlterGenesis-X own the **Peach Girl **series. It is an anime produced by Studio Comet In addition; in no way can this fan fiction be used for profit. Any characters not originally introduced in the **Peach Girl **series, are copyrighted separately by myself.

**Peach Girl: The Fiction**

Two Sides of a Coin

**Author's Notes: **This story begins at the point where our heroine Momo, has been going out with Kairi for some time. That should pretty much help to describe where the story is.

**Phase One: **Meet

_It was like any other morning for Momo Adachi. She woke up to her clock and went into the washroom. She washed her face and looked into the mirror. _

"Ah…man, another day of school…well, at least Okayasu's going to be there."

_She giggled at the thought of what she had just said. She quickly got changed and forked a slice of bread in her mouth and headed off to school. As she was heading to school, there she ran into Kairi. _

"Oh! Momo-chan!"

_Kairi went running to her and began squeezing her in a ridiculous fashion. _"It's soooo good to see you this morning!" _Momo was getting squished in between his arms. _

"O-Okayasu….I-I can't breathe…!"

_Kairi quickly let go and scratched his head. _

"Okayasu, what's up with you this morning?"

"Ah, it's just I was so happy to see you this morning…Let's go to school!"

_Momo smiled as Okayasu took Momo by the hand and they began to go to school together. Sae was walking by herself to school when she noticed Kairi and Momo running into school with their hands clamped to each others. She looked at them with an evil glare. _

"Hmph. That Momo, what's so great about her?"

_Sae was in a bad mood again, then again, she always was when it was about Momo. She sluggishly headed to the classroom, where she noticed Tojigamori. _

"Toji!"

_She quickly ran to him, and tried to play lovey-dovey with him. Getting glares from everyone in the classroom and a disinterested shrug from Momo, she clenched her fist in anger. _

"Shit! You'll see what you'll get for this!"

_The teacher then walked into the classroom. _"Okay, everyone please take your seats!" _Everyone in the class took their seats. _"Class, I have an announcement to make!" _There were many confused faces in the classroom. _

"Announcement? What about?"

"I know it's a little late in the year, but we have a transfer student."

_A shock ran through the classroom. _

"A transfer student?"

"Yes, that's correct. He's just come in from North America…"

"WHAT! North America! Hurry up already, teacher, Bring the student in!"

"Alright, alright. Please come in now, Azuma."

_The door slid open. The boy walked in, there were gasps all around the classroom. His shirt was only half-buttoned and he had short, moderately spiky hair. He wasn't too attractive, but the way he presented himself made all the difference. _

"Please introduce yourself."

"Azuma Yuki. Pleased to meet you."

_The class had begun to frantically ask questions of the transfer student from North America. Even Momo and Kairi were interested. Sae sat in the corner by the window with her hand on her chin. _

"What's the big deal, he's just another idiot in the classroom…"

_By the time all the commotion had died down. The teacher had to find him a seat. Of course, there happened to be an open seat beside Sae. Not a good place to start for Azuma. _

"Oh, Azuma-kun, you can take your seat beside Kashiwagi Sae."

_Azuma nodded and headed to his seat beside Sae. Sae looked at him. _

"He might be a good way to kill some time."

_As the class ended, Azuma got up. Before h e could leave, Sae ran in front of him. He stopped and looked at her. _

"Oh…Azuma-kun, you must not be too familiar with Japan, right?"

"That's right."

"How about you and I become friends and I'll show you around the area too."

"Sure, that would be nice."

_Sae turned around and whispered to herself. "This guy looks like a real geek. What a sucker! This should be quite fun." She turned around again, with a beautiful smiling face. Momo and Okayasu noticed Sae walking out with Azuma out of the classroom. _

"Hey, Okayasu, do you think we should keep an eye on them? I'd feel real bad if Azuma's stay in Japan in ruined because of Sae…"

"Yeah, let's just follow them and make sure, Sae doesn't do anything. She might go as far as to traumatize that boy for life."

_They nodded and ran out together. Toji was packing his bag when he noticed the four leaving the classroom at almost the same time. He came to the conclusion that it was none of his business. He shrugged it off and proceeded to head home. _

_Sae had Azuma in the palm of her hand, she thought. She'd finally have someone to unleash her anger on. Our poor Azuma has been fed to pack a wild wolves, seems only Momo and Kairi can stop Sae. _

**Phase One  
Complete**

**Author's Note: **I wasn't sure of the popularity of this fiction, so I kept the first chapter short to see if there was any interest. I have a lot of ideas for this fiction, but I didn't want to put it all into one chapter. If you enjoyed this chapter, or didn't, it doesn't matter, please let me know. Thanks for reading!


End file.
